Mixed Heritage
by Foxbracken - Phoenix Everren
Summary: Amunet has been on the run. Running from her mother's disappearance, her father's death, and her granparent's cruelness. And from the monsters. And from him. But she can't get away from him. He's always there, waiting, waiting. Waiting to take her. Waiting for the day she is no more. Can she survive? Or will she die, just like he wants her too? /On Hiatus\
1. Chapter 1

I walked through a forest nervously, my eyes darting around for any signs of those creatures that seem to stalk me, flinching inwardly every time my shoe crunched down on the snow, which was every step. Leaning down, I scooped up some rocks and snow into my hand and continued on warily. _Oh God… where are they? They're never leaving me alone…_

A snarl behind me answered my thoughts. I turned around slowly and I cursed. Two large hounds blocked the way, and I stupidly walked right to three large trees. I was trapped. In desperation, I chucked the rocks at the large hounds, causing them to yelp when the rocks hit with a _THUMP!_ They shook their selves and snarled again, one charging forward, the other following.

Squeaking, I turned and tried to climb into a tree, but one grabbed my left leg. Howling in pain, I fell down and the air rushed out of my lungs as I slammed into the ground, pain shooting through my torso and my head, stars dancing in my gaze. _Come on_, the Voice hissed. _Fight back! Or are you too weak? _

_I'm dealing with two super hounds! _I snapped back in my head and wailed loudly as one clawed my leg, hearing it snap from the pressure as blood flowed out, the hot, sticky liquid rushing down my leg, soaking my pants, and pooling around my leg. More stars danced in my gaze as my pain filled wail died down. _I can't die now! _I reached out my right arm to grab some weapon, but I couldn't see past the stars and the blackness crept into my gaze.

I shouldn't have moved.

I should've played dead.

But I didn't.

The jaws of one hound immediately grabbed my arm, tearing away a chunk of flesh. Fresh white-fire agony shot through my arm and into my neck and back. I screamed loudly as my breath turned to ragged gasps shock was slowly setting in. _This is it_, I thought weakly. _I'm going to die. _

Apparently, that was not to be.

I faintly heard something whizzing through the air and a growl as something exploded next to me, spraying some kind of dust everywhere. I coughed feebly, eyes closing in defeat. _Worthless!_ The Voice roared, causing me to cringe and another yelp to escape my lips. _You're worthless! Can't even fight! Let alone climb a tree! _

The hound next to me raced toward whoever killed its buddy and I heard the wind whizzing around some object, the same dust stuff exploding everywhere.

Faint shouts rang around and heard, "She's alive! Oh gods, she's still alive!" Before the darkness completely engrossed me and the agony tore me into unconsciousness.

**xXx**

Coughing, I bolted up and realized I was in some kind of bed, a light sheet draped on me; the window in front of me was glowing soft orange amber behind the blinds. _What happened? _I wondered as I straightened, shaking slightly. That's when I realized the wounds were only throbbing dully.

Taking control of my breathing, I closed my eyes and slumped down under the sheet. "Hey, you awake?" Someone called and I opened one eye, seeing a girl standing there holding some drink.

I sat up slowly, wanting to respond but my throat felt like someone stuffed cotton in it. She walked over and handed the drink. Grabbing it in a shaking hand, I brought it up to my mouth and clamped my lips on the straw, sipping up the liquid.

I blinked, surprised. It tasted a lot like the brownies my grandmother made. That I stole. "Thanks," I finally rasped, steeling my emotions and tried to stay calm… which was hard when your still ache after a mauling by two hounds and waking up in some cabin like building and being handed a drink that looked like apple juice by some random girl and the drink tastes like brownies.

"No problem." She sat down and pushed her long blonde hair of her face, gray eyes looking slightly distant and damp. "I'm Annabeth." Her voice sounded sad… dang, brought here at a bad time.

Guessing she wanted my name, I replied hoarsely, "Amunet. Where-" A bought of cough stopped me as I hacked, rattling my body.

"You're in a safe place," Annabeth explained. "Camp Half-Blood. You're lucky you survived the hellhound attack."

I blinked and the Voice hissed, _Hellhounds? That's all?! You've got to be kidding me. I'm worse!_

_ Shut up! _I replied and rasped, "That's what they were?" I straightened, lifting my bandaged arm out from under the covers and stared down at it. "Can I…?"

"I'll have to ask a kid of Apollo."

That got my attention. "Wait, _demigods _live here?"

Annabeth smiled, but like her eyes, it too was distant. "Yep. Demigods, satyrs, nymphs, etc. This camp is a haven for us Greek demigods."

Blinking, I closed my eyes, trying to process everything. _Greek demigods… Greek gods are real… hellhounds…_

_ What? _The Voice sneered. _Is your brain too small to comprehend anything?_

_ Shut. Up. _I snapped silently and croaked, "But how…?"

"It's been hidden for years and no one knows?" Annabeth guessed and I nodded subtly. "It's the mist. The m-i-s-t kind, not the m-i-s-s kind. The mist shows mortals things that their brains can only comprehend. So, if a hellhound ran around the city, they might see it as a poodle. Some mortals, though, can see through the mist and see things we see."

I nodded again as she stood. "I have to go check on something." Annabeth turned and walked out of the cabin-building.

_No wonder people gave me funny looks when I said I was being chased by demons… _I thought.

The Voice snapped, _Hey, watch it! Those are_ monsters_, not _demons_! There's a difference!_

_ Not to me, _I retorted and closed my eyes, drifting into sleep.

**Haha! :D The first chapter is completed! Yes! I'm so happy!**

**And I read _The Mark of Athena_… Percy and Annabeth have to be alive! ;-; They have to or I will die… *cries* That is a terrible cliffhanger, Uncle Rick! ;-; Terrible! And now I have to wait next _year_! And next_ year_ in the _fall_! Heck, that could be early fall, middle fall, or late fall! D:**


	2. Chapter 2

Now I know how a caged animal feels.

By the next day or being cooped up in the cabin, I was lying on the bed, anxiety eating away at me and I wanted to pace to get it out, but I couldn't, my leg was still in bad shape. Kayla, a daughter of Apollo, told me that the bone was held and the skin on both wounds were closing in and healing, but said I couldn't move for another day.

_Now you know how _I _feel_, The Voice grumbled.

_I don't care_, I hissed silently and gazed around, looking for something to do. I threw the sheet off of me and twisted my body around, using my left arm to turn me. Once my feet were dangling off the edge, I slowly slide down, putting weight on my right leg before putting less weight on my left. Bracing myself for the pain, I stood, my eyes squeezed shut, left fist clenched, and I bit my bottom lip.

There was a sharp pain that shot through my left leg, but it changed into a durable throbbing. I glanced down at my leg to make sure the bandages were okay and then check the ones on my right arm. They were fine, thank God, so I limped forward toward the cabin door, not caring if I got caught.

Pushing open the door and limping onto the porch, I hobbled over to the railing and rested my arms on it, staring out in awe at the camp. Pegasi flew through the air, campers riding them. A light frost covered the ground, yet further out toward the pine with a gold bath mat and a pile of purple cables wrapped around the tree, which I found extremely odd, snow piled everywhere.

I narrowed my eyes in confusion, wondering how in the world there was only a light frost in camp.

"I see that you're doing okay, child," a calm, gentle voice spoke and I tensed, whipping my head toward the side, eyes narrowed as I focused in on a man riding a white horse.

My eyes widened as I realized that I was looking at a centaur, not some dude riding a horse. "Umm," I whispered, scooting to the side.

He chuckled and soothed, "It's alright, child. I am Chiron. And you are Amunet, correct?"

"Yeah," I spoke, eyeing him suspiciously. "Can I help you with anything?"

He smiled, brown eyes twinkling, seeming ancient. "Would you like to see the camp?"

"Yeah!" I chirped, shuffling toward him excitedly. Chiron smiled and watched carefully as I shambled down the stairs and next to him.

"Do you need to sit on my back?"

"Naw, it's okay," I replied, tensing inwardly, not wanting to show weakness.

_Finally_, the Voice purred. _You're doing something right._

_ Thanks… I think. _I flaccidly followed him toward cabins forming in the Greek symbol, omega.

**xXx**

By the time lunch rolled around, I was back in the medical cabin, exhausted. But I sat in a chair then lie in bed because I was getting tired of the same bed every day and night. I peaked out of the window and watched as kids raced by toward the dinning pavilion, and I swear I a moving table dart through the trees in the forest and disappearing.

I blinked, surprised. _A moving table? I don't remember that in any mythology…_

The Voice sighed and muttered, _Yeah well, this camp isn't exactly normal._

_ For once, you got something that I agree on._

_ Really? Then just let me take over…_

_ No! Never in a million years!_

The Voice hissed at me but fell silent, which was nice for a change. Yawning, I rested my chin on the chair top and closed my eyes.

**xXx**

I jolted awake to a long howl that came from outside. Peaking out, I realized that is was dark and saw the lights in all the cabins, except for Artemis' Cabin. Shouts were heard as campers flooded out, some wearing armor over their pajamas while others just wore their night clothes.

_What are you waiting for? _The Voice demanded as I felt the thing swirl in my mind. _Show them what you can do! There's a full moon out tonight! Come on, you can do it!_

_ Fine, but if they hate me, I blame you. _I stood and shambled quickly out of the cabin, doing an awkward sprint after the demigods. The moonlight shown down, turning the outline of everything a gleaming silver, and I felt power surge through my, giving me new strength. I don't know why, but whenever I went outside during the night that held the moon, I felt new energy fill me and my senses felt sharper at night then during the day.

_Come on_, the Voice urged. _You can do it, just give in, change. _

_ For you, no. For the other one, yes. _I replied and winced, still stumbling awkwardly. I winced because my body was morphing. My face narrowed and elongated, my back bending down until it was straight, my arms and legs hitting the ground as they changed their shape so it was more comfortable. My clothes changed into course, auburn fur as a tail sprouted from my back.

Curling my lips back into a snarl, I raced on, more fluidly then before as I charged through the ocean of campers who were shouting in alarm and in confusion, unsure if they should attack me or keep focused on their enemy. Pushing past them, I rushed out of the swarm of demigods and saw a large, angry hellhound on top of a hill, snarling, glaring down at us.

_Didn't Chiron say that there's a magical boundary that kept monsters out? _I asked the Voice, but got no response, which was never like him. Ignoring the strange behavior, I flashed toward the hellhound, baring my fangs and snarling back in response.

It fixed its gaze on me and howled threateningly, but I didn't care. I wanted, needed, to fight it. Parting my jaws, I responded with a war howl and it pushed forward, causing us to clash.

I snarled, clawing and biting as it did the same to me, trying to get to my healing wounds, but I yanked away before it could chomp down. I snapped my jaws at it, darting around the bulky figure, eyes flashing as I chomped down and tore away fur. It howled in rage and bowled into me, pinning me down, aiming for my throat.

My head shot up, as swift as a viper's, and I sank my teeth deep into its throat, biting down as _ichor_, golden blood, bubbled and sprayed out. It snapped its jaws, struggling from my grasp as I pressed down harder, harder, experimenting if monsters would die from the lack of oxygen like any animal or person would.

As if my wish was granted, the 'hound exploded into dust, covering me in it. I shakily rolled over and stood to my paws, raising my head and facing the sea of demigods, all who had shocked faces. That's when I saw that the ground around me was glowing stronger with silver. Tilting my head, I saw a small full moon floating over my back, a bow in front of the floating moon, the string strained, pulled back, and arrow notched in place. Looking back down, I saw them bowing, and I frowned, confused.

The Voice didn't offer me any explanation, but Chiron did as he bellowed, "All hail Amunet Graves, daughter of Artemis."

**I was listening to 'Greatest Battle Music Of All Times – Heart of Courage' and 'Greatest Battle Music Of All Times – To Glory' which really helped me write this chapter. :3**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

I stood there on the hill, staring down in shock at the bowing campers, still bathed in a silver glow. _God… ARTEMIS IS MY MOTHER?!  
_

_ Gah! _The Voice hissed. _That _hurt_ a lot! _He then proceeded to wail, _I'm stuck in your head, so when you yell in your head, it hurts!_

_ Do I care? No! Artemis is my mother! _Artemis_! The _**virgin** _goddess! Hello! That's a big problem! _

_ …Okay, I admit it. That _is _a problem. _

_ No duh! _Shaking my head, I backed away slowly, seeing some campers starting to rise. _Okay… human form? Or wolf form? Or should I run?_

The Voice stayed silent for a moment before suggesting: _I'd run._

_ Good idea! _I praised, turning around and rushing away, my paws pounding along the ground as I raced out into the forest. _They might be a little mad…giving them time to chill is probably good._

_ How do you say it… yeah! _Rolling my eyes in amusement, I raced on, deeper into the forest.

Flicking my ear, I heard shouts from behind, alarmed shouts… something about the wine god's followers?

I cursed silently and skidded to a halt. _Wait, Dionysus, had followers… weren't they drunk girls?_

_ Yep. Very rude and very bloodthirsty drunk girls. _The Voice said simply.

_ Thanks for the warm, fuzzy feeling that came inside of my gut._

_ You're welcome. _

Turning, I narrowed my eyes as I saw three people running over. I could tell there was three because I saw their part of their outlines lit by a flam on some kid's hand. Changing into human (which was a lot more painful since I'm shrinking and my tail is disappearing… I think you got the point) and faced them. "Anyone want to kill me?" I asked, raising my shoulders slightly in a shrug,

"Naw," the kid with the flaming hand said. "But we had to get you before Mr. D's followers came and tried to tear you limb-from-limb!"

"Yeah, we ran into them earlier today," the girl jumped in.

Shuddering, I asked, "Who are you guys?"

"I'm Leo, that's Piper and that's Jason," the Latino kid replied, pointing at them with his flaming hand.

"Amunet," I replied, following them back to camp. _At least no one wants to kill me yet._

_ Just wait_, the Voice snorted.

I scowled inwardly. _You always have to be cheerful, don't ya?_

_ That's my job_, he sniffed and I frowned.

Walking on in awkward silence, Leo piped, "Merry Christmas!" I froze, stiffening, my throat closing up.

"It's… it's Christmas?" I choked out, the trio glancing at me in confusion.

"Yeah, why?" Jason asked, frowning.

"I… I have to go," I breathed, turning around and racing away, not caring that I might run into Mr. D's followers. Ignoring their hollers, I continued on, heart aching as my eyes watered. _I forgot… I needed to forget… why did he have to bring it up? …Well, he didn't know, so it's not his fault…_

Painfully changing back into a wolf, I raced on, past the boundaries and toward the road. As if Fate was on my side (for once), a taxi was driving toward the direction of the city and I flagged it down after changing back into human form a little ways away so I wouldn't be spotted. Climbing in, I patted my pocket where I managed to snag some money and stick it in my jeans and asked him to drop me off near Brooklyn.

**xXx**

I climbed out of the taxi and paid the driver, who was making sure (a lot) if I was in the right area. After the umpteenth time of questioning me, I slammed the door and walked away.

Stopping once the cab drove off, I gazed at the abandoned factory building, wondering why I had asked to be dropped off here. Though nothing clicked… I felt… at home. Suddenly, a boat appeared and I jumped back, hiding between a rusty car door and an old crate.

Peaking around it, I saw a familiar man step off, followed by a boy that looked like him and a girl who looked nothing like them, caring a cat. _Wha-? _

_ I don't know_, the Voice replied crossly, moving about in my head.

_Gah! I hate it when you do that! _

_Do what? _He asked innocently.

_Move around in my head like that! _While distracted, I accidentally bumped against the rusty car door, causing it to groan. I froze and The Voice fell silent as the door slammed against the ground, creaking.

The trio stared at me in surprise and I squeaked, "Umm… hello…"

"Why were you talking to yourself?" The girl asked with a heavy British accent.

Before I could respond, the man asked, "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Erm…" I mumbled, racking my brain. _What do I say? Oh, I came here because I remembered its Christmas and I ran away from Camp Half-Blood and this place seems familiar?_

_ No… just say the taxi driver dropped you off in the wrong spot. _He suggested.

"The taxi driver dropped me off here by accident," I explained quickly. None of them looked convinced. "Busy night," I added weakly. Then I realized the older man was studying me. "I'm not some experiment!" I snapped at him, bristling.

He chuckled and shook his head. "I know, but you look familiar."

Freezing, I glanced at the two kids for help. "Uncle Amos," the girl spoke. "Don't tell that to some stranger, it sounds… wrong."

The man, Amos, shook his head and replied, "Sadie, I understand that. But I remember her, she and her father used to live here, as a rent house."

I stared at him in shock, even the Voice was silent. "What…? How…?"

Amos explained, "He brought you here when you were small to keep you safe."

The ground lurched out from underneath me and I barely kept myself from staggering. Sadie saved me again but saying, "This is great and all, but can we go inside now?"

"Of course, Carter, how do you propose to open the door?"

The boy, Carter frowned, looking at the building. I was about to suggest throwing the cat at it to see if that worker but he moved his hand up, and the door opened. My jaw dropped and I snapped it closed, shaking my head. _Don't bother to understand_, the Voice growled sharply, startling me.

_Why? _I inquired, causing him to hiss.

_Some things are meant to stay unspoken and unsolved._

**xXx**

Chiron sat in his wheelchair, leaning forward, staring out at the night dark Camp on the porch of the Big House, Annabeth sitting next to him.

"Something isn't adding up," the daughter of Athena murmured. "Something isn't right. I've met Artemis, and she sure seemed like she wasn't going to break her vow anytime soon. And if she did, not trying to offend her, but her pride might keep her from claiming her child so soon, and so quickly."

"You're right," Chiron replied softly, eyes still distant. "This isn't making any sense at all. And how would Artemis have that much time away from her hunters? Other then now, but now she's stuck in Olympus.

"Something isn't right. And it might endanger us all."

**Oh yeah, did you see that coming? Mwahahahahahahahahaha! **

**Drmonicblood: Thank you for being the very first reviewer! :D For that, here's a virtual cookie! **


End file.
